Unconditional Love
by SVUAddictTherapyNeeded
Summary: Elliot would do anything for Olivia. Even if it meant fathering a baby that wasn't his. A baby that was conceived, but not consensually. E/O of course. First Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia Benson's apartment:**

"Olivia, What is it?" Elliot asked with deep concern in his voice. Olivia stood there with a deep pain starting in the bottom of her stomach and burning in between her legs. "Olivia, What is it?" She stood there taking a deep breath. She went to go speak, but nothing came out. It was more of a grunted mumble than anything. The only thing from her lips were 'help' nothing but a whisper, but enough for Elliot to hear. Up from his spot on the couch and over to her in a matter of seconds, catching her before her body hit the floor. "Olivia... Olivia, come on." he grabbed his cell phone and was calling for a bus. He could hear the sirens and he knew everything would be ok. It was Olivia, his Olivia... She has to be ok. Waiting for the bus to come, Elliot took his hand and placed it on her stomach, over the swell of her stomach where her baby was at. She was 6-1/2 months pregnant, but her stomach looked as if she could go into labor at any minute. "Come on Olivia, for the baby. For our baby, open yours eyes." Even though he knew the baby wasn't his, he protected her and he told her the moment he found out about her pregnancy that he would be there for her and the baby. Elliot heard the door being thrown open and he yelled for the unit to come his way.

"How long has she been like this?" asked one of the EMSA men.

"How long did it take you to get here? Four maybe five minutes, she has slipped in and out since."

Elliot watched as three of them loaded her on a the gurney and wheeled her out the door, all while not letting go of her hand. His thumb was rubbing her favorite part of her hand. He could feel the slightest squeeze of her hand and he knew that all would be ok... so he hoped.

AT THE HOSPITAL:

Elliot stayed pacing the halls over and over again. He waited for a doctor to come out and tell him something, anything! But nothing came from it. He just kept pacing. "Olivia Benson?" Elliot stoppped where he stood and turned around to face the doctor.

"Yes, I am Elliot Stabler, I am here for Olivia Benson."

"Hi, I am Dr. Primal." He shook his hand and gave a weak smile. "Now, Miss Benson was brought in for unconsciousness and you told 'Yeardly' in the bus that she was having pains. When Miss Benson got to me she had some blee..."

"NO! Her baby!" Elliot all but yelled.

"Her baby is fine, it seems she was cut. She had a pretty good slash right above her panty line. It seems that she went somewhere to get stitches and they did a not so hot job. It was infected and the stitches came loose." Elliot stood there shocked. He didn't know how to react to the news he just received, other than.. shocked. "Now, I was able to clean it up, give her some shots and re-stitch the wounds. She will be in some pain, but as long as she stays comfortable and in her bed for the rest of her pregnancy, she should be in good hands and have a very healthy baby."

That was all Elliot needed to hear and he was down the hall and outside the door to her room in seconds. He stood there for a minute before he decided to enter. He took in her appearance. Her hair was sprawled out across the pillow, she had one lock of hair that she loved because it fell in front of her right eye. He would always comb it away and should shake just enough to have it fall back. She mainly did it because she knew it was something that Elliot would try to move again. It was like a small game for them. He took one deep breath, exhaled and then entered her room. He walked calmly over to her bed and sat down on the chair and took her hand in his. He watched her face, her brows curved in and she took a deep breath, but her eyes never opened.

"Just get some rest Liv."

He noticed that she wasn't wearing an actual gown while laying in the bed. She had her stomach wrapped with gauze and her breast were cover with a light thin blanket. Even though in the midst of all that had happened, she was still simply beautiful. Knowing that she would wake up any minute, he took a breath, leaned down and kissed her forehead "Who did this to you Olivia? You can tell me." When his lips touched her forehead, he felt her relax, but when he pulled his lips away, he heard her whimper. _

This Chapter is short, but there is more to come. (= Thank You all for Reading!

XOXO, Deidre!


	2. Chapter 2

Dick Wolf owns! Lucky Man! (=

Back to the story!

* * *

**At the Hospital:**

Elliot could feel eyes on him. He didn't have to open his eyes to know whose eyes he was feeling. But deciding to wake up, he slowly brought his head up and was greeted by a small sheepish grin from Olivia.

"Good Morning El." Elliot couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. Was cute the word he wanted? Yes, cute! Her hair was in a soft bun, and she had this perfect glow about her. Elliot stood up and got closer to her bed, leaning down gently he brought his lips to her forehead and gave her a sweet innocent kiss. Not realizing he had tears slip form his eyes until one landed on her cheek. He went to pull away, looking down in the process. She took her hand and tipped his chin up.

"Elliot, what is it?" He gave her this look before sitting at the edge of his chair and leaning to kiss her stomach. Olivia's stomach filled with butterflies.

"Olivia?"

"Yes." He took his hand and placed it on her swelling belly.

"What happened?" Deciding not to answer, she turned the subject around by asking a question to him.

"The doctor says that my baby is healthy. I started to think of some names. Do you want to hear a few?" She gave this grin. A grin that melted his heart. How could he turn away from her asking, but he knew he needed to get some answers, so deciding to ask again, adding a little pressure, she would surely have to answer, at least give him something!

"Olivia..."

"No, Elliot. I'm not ready. Please. I promise, it is nothing."

"Olivia, the baby. You passed out and the doctor said when you came in that you had a pretty nasty cut on your stomach. Where the baby sits." He looked deep into her eyes, searching for an answer. Searching for anything. "Olivia, you could have lost this baby. What happened?"

"Elliot, it was nothing. I got into a little argument, it got a little out of hand and I was cut. I went to the doctor and they stitched me up. They said I would be fine." She tried to smile now, but she kept starring at him and her smile she lost. "Feel." He pulled his hand away. "Elliot, what are you doing?"

"Olivia please give me something? Anything?"

She looked up once again and caved... a little.

"I will tell you if you please feel." She grabbed his hand and before he had time to react, she put his hand on a small place on her stomach that wasn't covered by a bandage. "Feel this. This is my..." She paused and thought carefully of her words she was about to say. "This is our Baby Elliot. That is if you still want to be a part of this baby's life." Elliot left his hand there and he felt a small 'thump'. It was very light, but with the bandages in the way he could still feel it slightly. "Feel that, that's the baby. He or she knows when you enter the room Elliot. He or she..."

"She." Olivia didn't quite catch it at first, but she thought maybe he was wanting a girl, so she went to finish her sentence.

With a small giggled, she finished. "Or he, but Ell..."

"She. You are having a baby girl." Elliot calmly told her. Her mouth dropped and she froze.

"Elliot, How do you know? I thought we wanted it to be a surprise?"

"We do! Well did. Olivia when you were brought in here last night, I was so scared and they said they needed to check you and the baby and when the doctor came out of the room, he let it slip." Olivia stayed silent, silent tears falling down her face. But happy tears... she thought. Elliot took notice of her tears, and gently placed his hand to her cheek and wiped the tears away. "Olivia, what is it?"

"A she... a girl?"

"Yeah."

"We're having a little girl. A little girl Elliot."

" I know. I know" He bent to kiss her cheek this time, but Olivia moved her face towards his and the lips they touched. Gently. But enough to have them both get goosebumps. Elliot left his lips on her before he heard a 'cough' interrupting them. Breaking away and looking towards the door, they saw the one man they didn't want to face. Not yet at least.

* * *

A short chapter... but a chapter! (=

Up next... She is released from the hospital and her and Elliot have a deep, emotional connecting. (=


	3. Chapter 3

Both turning around to see who was entering the room. A little relieved, yet worried for what was being seen. Elliot was the first to pull back and to acknowledge him.

"Captain. Hi." He looked down at his feet, but never let go of Olivia.

"Elliot, I need to speak to you... In private." Elliot followed and shut the door.

"Captain, what you saw... back there, that was just..."

"Elliot, that isn't why I pulled you back out here. It's about Olivia. Has she told you anything? About the Father?"

"No. I've asked, and she just stutters and doesn't say much. She stutters and gets scared. She... Cap, she isn't herself, she tries to be, But she isn't." Before Elliot could speak again, the Captains phone went off.

"I have to go and take this. Elliot, take care of her!" with that he walked away. As Elliot entered her room, he saw that the meds had already kicked in and she was back to sleeping. He walked over and grabbed her hand and let her sleep, shutting his eyes and grabbing a couple of hours himself. Little did he know, it wouldn't even be an hour before she woke up...

* * *

_"Oh come on Olivia, You don't want this?" Shaking her head while whimpering as he grasped her left breast. "Please, Please don't do this." "Oh Olivia... last time when we were in this situation, you loved this. And I believe you love this too." He latched his mouth to her breast, giving it a gentle suck. A wincing pain escaped her again. "Is that milk? Is my mommy lactating?"_

_ **(Ending one flashback, having second flashback within the first one)**_

_Olivia had to ask her doctor, she didn't understand how she was already lactating. Her doctor told her that some woman were rare cases, they could start to lactate after just one month. She was one of those cases. She started leaking at work one morning. She was sitting at her desk and she felt this warm liquid filling her bra. Looking down, she realized what was happening. She stood suddenly at her desk, knocking her coffee over in her lap. Elliot catching it all._

_"Olivia. Liv. You ok?" He glanced at her shirt, and saw that she had a wet stain setting on her breast. He grew worried. She stuttered and ran to the crib. He watched her go for minute before he decided to go up on his own. Elliot was growing worried as he took two sometimes even three steps at a time until he reached the door. He knocked gently and when she didn't accept nor deny his entry he went in. The crib was dark, and he walked around to locker. He had to hold in a moan as he saw that she didn't have a shirt or a bra on. Olivia could sense Elliot was in there, and even though she was exposed on her backside, she didn't care. They were at their place of work and he had seen her without a shirt before._

_"Sorry about that Elliot. I spilled my coffee. I had to come change."_

_"Olivia, You spilt coffee on your pants, why are you changing your shirt." Elliot couldn't see anything from her backside, but when she turned on her side, holding her breast in one hand, he saw a small bump forming on her stomach. To some it would just look like she had gained weight. But Elliot had been through 5 pregnancy, he knows when a woman is pregnant. But than that made him think. How? How could Olivia be pregnant? Who is the father? She isn't dating anyone... and if she isn't dating, then how... can... Oh God. He thought. Was she attacked. She did come in a couple months ago with a bruise on her shoulder, but he thought that maybe it was caused by a perp. But then he remembers her flinching when placed his hand on her arm and the whimper that escaped her mouth. How could he not see this?_

_"Elliot, coffee can splatter, I got a couple of drops on my boobs. I had to changed." She glanced up at him and she saw the look he was giving her. He knew. "Damnit!"_

_"what? What is wrong?"_

_"I don't have a another bra, and I can't go out there without one on. Great!"_

_"Liv, There is a sports one right there." He pointed into her locker. He reached over and before Olivia could react, he had already grabbed it. Feeling the dampness on it._

_"Elliot! No!" She reached, but failed. While reaching, she let her hand slip some that was holding her breast and her nail grazed her left nipple, causing her to whimper in pain. Her breast ever since the beginning of the pregnancy had been incredibly sensitive. Elliot hearing the whimper, stopped in his track._

_"Liv... Baby.. what's wrong?" She didn't want to fight it anymore, she couldn't fight the tears anymore. They started slowly but they just continued to fall more freely. Olivia Benson never cried! Ever! And here she was, crying and shaking her head. "Olivia, I am a father, I know the signs. Why I didn't catch this before, I don't know. But I didn't. Come on... What wrongs?" He didn't technically have to ask. He knew._

_"Elliot, I can't. Come on, we have work." She tried to grab her still damp bra from his hand, but he pulled back. "Damnit Elliot! I need to get back to work."_

_"Hang on!" He walked next to her and unlocked his own locker. Reaching inside, he dug until he found what he was looking. "Here, You left this at my apartment a couple of months back. When were out on a stakeout in queens, you fell asleep in the car, and I didn't want you to fall asleep while driving home. So I drove you to my place and carried you up. When You woke up the next morning and showered, you left this there." Elliot didn't see the tears in her eyes until he looked up at her. "Liv? I'm sorry, I should have given it back, but I kept forgetting, but then I liked having something so personal from you. I wanted to keep it. I'm sorry."_

_"Oh Elliot. No. No that isn't it. It's the damn Hormo...nes."_

_"Hormones?"_

_"Uh-huh." She nodded a little and tried to turn away. She totally forgot that she was still holding her boobs in her hands. It was now or never. She didn't want him to know, she wanted to have this baby, and she was going to run away. from everything. Nobody ever had to know. "Elliot, i'm pregnant." Elliot stood there for a minute._

_"How...?" He stuttered and then realized how rude it sounded. "I mean, Congratulations. But Liv, How? I didn't know you were seeing someone."_

_"Elliot, I'm not. I mean, I wasn't. But..." She couldn't get it out._

_"Olivia, how? Who is the father?"_

_"I don't.. I mean, I know who. But I can't. I can't._

**(Beginning of original flashback)**

_Taking his mouth and sucking just a little more. She whimpered again, she had never felt pain like this. "Ow. Ow... O...w.. Please, Troy, come on. Please. stop."_

"Come on. We can take this upstairs."

"No, we can't please." Before she could react, he was trying to slip his hand into her shorts. She was coming home from her evening of Yoga and she was in a sports shirt and some shorts.

"Oh But Olivia, You wanted this!" With that, he forced his fingers inside of her. A cry of pain tried to escape her lips, she wasn't wanting this and she wasn't ready. He kept going in and out until he heard the faint police sirens. Olivia knew that they weren't for her. But the moment she heard them and he heard them, he pulled his hand out and did the only thing he could. He grabbed the knife in his back pocket and was going to use it to scare her only, but she lunged forward trying to grab it and he drug it along her stomach, cutting her in the process. She felt the pain and screamed as he ran.

_"NOOOO!" She grabbed her stomach and pulled her hand up and saw the crimson color seeping through her fingers. She felt like she was going to faint, the next thing she remember was black and waking up in the hospital._  
**(End of all flashbacks.)**

* * *

Elliot felt her hand trembling as he slowly opened his eyes.

"No. Please, No."

"Liv, please, Liv. Come on. What is it?" She wasn't awake, but Elliot saw the tears going down her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Elliot's Blue ones, soaking in his blue, deep blue orbs. She tried to offer a smile, but it was a weak one.

"Hi." She offered another weak smile and grabber her hand and went to wipe her tears, but before her hand ever made it to her cheek, Elliot's hand was already wiping them for her.

"You want to talk about it?" She shook her head and he nodded, letting her know he wasn't going to push her.

"Hey, Elliot?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"Could you maybe... Lay, I mean, you don't have to. But these nightmares, they have me... I mean."

"Olivia, scoot over." He said with a smile. Olivia smiled and scooted over into the bed, allowing him to get comfortable. His hand resting on swollen stomach.

"Sleep, Liv. and we can talk about getting out of here tomorrow."

"Ok." She gently lowered her head on his chest, making sure they were both comfortable. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep baby." with that they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok. So not the rest, but I already have the other 2 chapters written, just have to figure out how I want to divide them up. (=**

**XOXO,**

**DeeSon.**


End file.
